


Kardia Mou

by Hawkflight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguity, Biting, Dirty Talk, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Shenanigans, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Neck Kissing, Partial Nudity, Pet Names, Physical Abuse, Rumors, Scratching, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~We ain't ever getting older~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kardia Mou

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing needs some variation, that's why.
> 
> Warning: for implied sexual content.

_Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you_

_I drink too much and that's an issue,_

The _clink_ of the cubes in the glass echoed in the room when he set the glass down. Mercury watched the amber liquid as it fell over the rim of the bottle, like a stone had come loose from a jammed waterfall, to pool into the glass below it.

_But I'm OK._

The back of his arms burned at seeing the bottle become empty - causing the memories to rush back; but the thing that had caused them was also the thing that would make them _stop_.

_Hey, tell your friends it was nice to meet them,_

_But I hope I never see them again._

With his mind now misty and his eyes glazed, the images of bruises and blood had faded. Now it was just full of three girls: his _other_ problem. Specifically their repeated words: 'Are you serious? Didn't you hear about what he does-' 'Come on, Weiss. you can do better than someone like him.' 'Well... he does seem, you know, manipulative.'

**~o~O~o~**

_You, look as good as the day I met you_

_I forget just why I left you,_

That silver hair fell down to just above his eyes, like it always had. Eyes that held a storm within them, shrouded by dark grey clouds. Made darker when _she_ had pushed him away all those years ago.

_I was insane._

It happened in the blink of an eye. The back of her hand met his cheek after cursing him out for taking the job from _that_ woman. And then he was gone, turned and left the room without a word. His jaw had been taught, but his hands remained unclenched.

_Stay, and play that Blink-182 song_

_That we beat to death in Tucson, Ok._

She was laughing as he spun her around, holding onto her free hand. Since her other hand was holding onto the stem of a wine glass, the deep red stains on the carpet only one of the pieces of evidence that she was tipsy. Along with the blaring music as they danced. But really, it would be obvious if anyone walked in; as she was wearing an ivory see-through babydoll with only black lacy panties beneath it. Oh, and she had been complaining that her nipples were _cold_ , and could Mercury be so kind as to rub them to warm them up?

**~o~O~o~**

_I know it breaks your heart_

_Moved to the city in a broke down car_

It had been easy to grab the few things he had left at her place, thinking - before - that it didn't matter. That they would eventually move in _together_ , so it was hardly an issue if most of the things he owned were at her place. Or it shouldn't have been.

_And four years, no call._

It was inevitable that his gaze would stray to the phone ever so often - once every three months, at least; okay, at a _minimum_.

**~o~O~o~**

_Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar_

She nearly _smashed_ the phone down onto the receiver. Her breath coming quick after having lost her temper with a customer. She could feel her cheeks were burning from all the bottled up emotion she had let loose. It was clear to her what would happen at the end of the day: she was going to lose her job.

_And I-I-I-I-I can't stop_

_No, i-i-i-i-i can't stop._

And yet, she could hear his words at her ear whenever she had boiled over before that day: 'You're _stunning_.' The realization that she would need to print out a billion copies of her resume before she landed another job didn't even matter in that moment.

**~o~O~o~**

_So baby pull me closer in the back seat of your Rover_

_That I know you can't afford,_

Her fingers dug into his shoulders, leaving new scars on his body, but the burn of them was a _blessing_ as she pulled him towards her. Those hands traveling along the top of his back to create new roads as she arched up from the seat to kiss at his neck.

_Bite that tattoo on your shoulder._

His teeth sunk into the black winged boot painted onto her shoulder. As she hissed out that she had paid for the tattoo instead of paying her car bill that very month. That she had gotten it because she had _missed_ him.

**~o~O~o~**

_Pull the sheets right off the corner_

_Of the mattress that you stole,_

She leaned over after being set down onto the bed, grabbing the comforter and yanking it up so it would cover both of them rather than an _absurdly_ small portion of the mattress.

_From your roommate back in Boulder._

Weiss grabbed onto his arm as she scooted closer, wrapping her bare legs around one of his own. She pressed her lips to his arm, hoping he would recognize it as an apology for what had happened; but she _knew_ it wouldn't be enough.

**~o~O~o~**

_We ain't ever getting older_

Her breath hit the shell of his ear when she whispered, " _Kardia Mou_."

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics used are from the song Closer by The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey. Kardia Mou is Greek for, "My Heart."


End file.
